An “invasive plant” is usually defined as a non-native (or alien) species whose introduction causes economic or environmental harm, or harm to human and/or wildlife health. For example, free living populations of invasive species such as Chinese wisteria, kudzu, and Australian pine comprise significant threats to native plants and animals in the U.S. These plants cause over $150 billion in losses to the American economy annually.
Efforts to control invasive species are frequently piecemeal and lack a comprehensive and systematic plan. Many farmers and land managers currently lack the basic tools to combat the problem. Although herbicides are routinely used to kill a target invasive species, the targeted invasive species and the amounts and types of herbicides are rarely recorded so that land managers can easily map and share the electronic data.
Although there are some existing spray systems that electronically record herbicide data, the prior art systems are generally a component of a large, wheeled-type spray applicator that is towed or mounted on a motorized vehicle like a truck, tractor, or all-terrain vehicle. Commercially available SPRAYLOGGER systems comprise examples of vehicle-based spray systems that fall into this category. These systems incorporate monitoring and recording devices, but the recording devices are stand-alone “boxes” that are not integrated into a handheld sprayer system.
Although backpack-type manual spray systems are available, very few of these systems have data logging capabilities. However, at least one backpack-type sprayer includes a component designed to (optionally) record GPS and herbicide flow rate data. However, the data recording devices are components of the backpack and are not integrated into a handheld sprayer. Further, the data generated by the backpack systems is not accurate and the systems lack a “plug-in, plug-out” means of transferring data.
Further, the prior art systems are generally not modular—so that the data-logging components are permanently mounted to the spraying device. Consequently, relatively simple problems (such as a clogged hose or nozzle) can take the entire spray system out of service for a day or more.
The need exists for a modular and operationally flexible data gathering and processing apparatus that is integrated into a conventional handheld wand-type sprayer. This disclosure is directed to a flexible and inexpensive handheld tool/apparatus that is compatible with a conventional wand-type sprayer and accurately tracks (among other things) the amounts and types of herbicides applied by a user. In the preferred embodiment, the apparatus described herein records field-generated data on a USB-type thumb drive that is easily removable and may be downloaded, copied, and/or shared with other land managers.